


Stamina

by DeathlyAfraidOfPopsicles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyAfraidOfPopsicles/pseuds/DeathlyAfraidOfPopsicles
Summary: This is a extremely short fanfic clearly it’s PWP that being the case the fair warning of this is smut don’t read if your underage and all the jazz of if this isn’t you thing don’t read it





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> This is a extremely short fanfic clearly it’s PWP that being the case the fair warning of this is smut don’t read if your underage and all the jazz of if this isn’t you thing don’t read it  
> I haven’t written fanfiction in like a good 9 years …I’m feeling this out on this new account with a new Fandom that being said I know it’s got its Grammatical errors and it wasn’t beta read ….it was literally written on a phone in the middle of the night as I lay there sleep deprived so forgive it if it isn’t the best thing you ever read  
> And also it may or may not be on tumblr I honestly have no idea if it posted …it was during that sleep deprived time, I can’t remember what I named it so if this seems familiar but not the same name I promise you it’s not stolen the names of the account are the same I’m just forgetful lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bucky but I do own the Porn in which I wrote 

 

Stamina  
Bucky had one hand on your thigh warm flesh fingers digging delightfully into it  
His metal arm was across your hips effectively holding you in place, you had tried to get away from his sinful mouth one too many times.  
You were panting and crying out, your fingers were knotted into his hair tightly as he took you over the edge repeatedly...you were on the brink between feeling great and being too over sensitive but never once did you tell him to stop.  
He made the most erotic sounds, growls and groans as he ate you like a starving man would a buffet.  
Suddenly it stopped his mouth disappeared air hitting your soaking wet cunt and causing you to jerk and gasp his hands were gone to.  
You looked up eyes wide and confused by the abrupt end, he was standing there slightly away from you, enough where you couldn't feel his body heat but still close to you.

Your eyes shifted up his body from his tight jean encased thighs sporting a rather large and painful looking boner up to the V that pointed it's way down too his straining cock...still going upwards your eyes drift over his abs and the expanse of his chest coming up to his strong jawline and then meeting his eyes.  
You sucked in a breath the intensity of his stare was almost unnerving, he looked like a predator who was about to make the death blow to it's meal. You shivered under his gaze wanting to speak but only a small whimper comes out.  
He lunges a hand wrapped itself around your right hip yanking you forward, the other lands on to your clavicle putting a little weight behind it. His lips meet yours in a passionate and needy kiss, his tongue moves against yours causing you both to moan. When he pulls back he looks at you seriously.  
"You sure about this doll?, ....I ain't particularly gentle anymore" his voice is rough and deep downright panty wetting ...if you had been wearing any that is.  
His eyes are mostly black with how wide his pupils have blown ...he's breathing heavily and tense waiting for you to stop this or give him the go ahead, you have to find your voice your throat is raw from all the screams and cries from earlier.  
"I want this, I want you to be rough with me, or soft I don't care I just want you" you reply reaching for him, he steps into your hands letting you unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, he pulls them and his underwear down revealing his cock, his flesh hand instantly wraps around it stroking it as his metal fingers slip to your slippery pussy.

You arch into him your body thrumming, his cock presses against you rubbing up and down coating himself in your wetness.  
You whine and push your hips toward him in a desperate attempt to seat him in you but his metal hand on your hip stops you  
" No patience" he says tsking at you.  
his eyes meet yours and he spanks your pussy with his cock causing you to practically scream.  
"You gonna be a good girl now?" He asks as he resumes his previous movement of his cock up and down your cunt sometimes hitting your oversensitive clit.  
You nod unable to speak your wound so tight you feel like the second he does bury himself inside you you'll come and you'll come harder than anytime you have before  
He is smirking down at you his metal hand whirs and the plates shift in his arm as he runs it up your side and he cups your breast  
"You don't even know how good you look all laid out like this ...like a fuckin' buffet....all for me" his voice causing you to shiver he's enjoying himself and your eating up the compliments  
You never had a boyfriend or lover who talked like this to you it was intoxicating

You feel him start to push in as his grip tightens on your hip and his other hand moves to pin you down by your clavicle again he leaned down eyes locking to yours as he again silently asked for permission, you barely nodded before he was slamming into you causing you to cry out at the feeling of being full and as he gained rythem you could feel him shift ever so slightly each time he pulled out and pushed in ...until suddenly you felt it he hit that spot that made you instantly arch, toes curled and you cried out his name like a prayer ...he had been searching for your G spot the second he found it he continued to pound it until you were screaming, nails digging into his flesh forearm and clutching at his metal one as well  
He's pounding into at a pace that has you letting out cries every time he snaps his hips forward roughly, your eyes roll back and you feel your body tense your about to cum you want to warn him but your voice is nothing but a hoarse cry..."ah shit doll your squeezing me so fucking tight ..are you gonna cum for me" he asks never faltering his pace.  
His words have you over edge crying out and milking him as he starts to go harder chasing his own orgasm  
You can feel him swelling inside you, your still cumming around him as he growls out and slams hard into his hands tighten and you feel his hot spurts as he cums inside you.  
He slumps over you not putting his weight on you but not pulling himself out yet either.  
Your both panting and spent  
"Give me a couple minutes...then we can go round two" he says into your hair  
Your eyes widen "Buck not everyone has your super soldier stamina" you pant out ....he chuckles 

The end


End file.
